Worlds Collide
by CasterWay
Summary: Non-canon crossovers between Redwall fics!


_Disclaimer: The following is written and mostly edited by The Grey Coincidence, who wrote the Author's Notes as well._

**A/N: Hello again dear Redwallers! Semi-converted RP me and Waycaster did on Discord. Expect... more of these? Not canon to Black and White- it was... mostly just us doing this on the background of other more important things.**

**His fic A Realm Reborn, is very different to mine of course but these are the sort of 'what ifs' you can get away with in Drabbles XD (There are gonna be a lot of these- forty planned so far...)**

**Triel, just for reference, is a kingdom of woodlanders that enslaves vermin. Fret has the misfortune of getting lost in said kingdom- nothing much happens here of course... but it's a premise I'd like to explore in another drabble perhaps... One more... action-packed than this one XD (Lots of walking and talking here- but One-Eye the Wildcat is posting all our RP duels. There are three so far. Sharpfur Vs Blackpaw, Bork Vs Roguestripe and Threeclaw vs Elmblade... So yeah *that's* the action crossover XD**

"Oh! Hello there, vermin." Lorcan said as he turned his head, he saw nothing but a little ferret. Must be no more than ten seasons... "What are you doing here?"

"School trip." Fret replied, disgruntled. How he had convinced Constance to send him off to a far off kingdom was beyond him- and mostly his Nuncle's doing. Frankly, he wished he had stayed at Redwall. And now he was lost! Abbot Martin had taken the others out of sight somewhere and now he was being interrogated by a big otter.

"School trip, hmm?" Vermin are getting schooled now? "Where do you live anyways? Vermin like you aren't safe here, with almost everyone of your kind being locked in slave compounds..."

"Redwall." Fret snarled, fully aware that his situation was precarious. He had seen the beasts with nets staring, and he'd already been mistaken for a housekeeper!

"Redwall, hmm? Nice place. Thordan told me all about it." The ferret's obviously no threat, and he didn't attack me or something. But he is a bit agitated... "I don't think you should stay here, ferret. It's a dangerous place for vermin like you in Triel."

"I noticed. Which is why I'm looking for Abbot Martin. Haven't seem him have you? He's this stupid old mouse with spectacles. Brown fur. Wears a habit?"

"I haven't seen someone like that..." Lorcan sighed. "And you should probably be a bit more polite in these halls. Were my brother here, your tide will be tanned, your paws clapped in chains and your shoes sold for soup money."

"You have a very nice kingdom." Fret scoffed. Quietly he muttered. "Worst vacation of my life..."

"You seriously have to rectify your manners, ferret. I fear that King Garmund would know of this if you continue to sneak in this tone." Lorcan spat. He was not a beast given to anger, but this child has been pushing his nerves since they first met.

"Well I'm sorry!" Fret snapped. "But I am lost! In a kingdom where everybeast is anything but friendly and my kind are treated like slaves! Anyhow you started talking to me."

"Well, it's not that you could blame me for-" Lorcan paused for a short moment. "You haven't told me your name, ferret. Do you care to introduce yourself?"

"Fret." Said Fret.

"A much less fearsome name that what I have expected from vermin. Did Redwallers name you or what?" The otterlord said as he knelt down to have a better look at Fret.

"Quite a few beasts expect quite a few things from vermin..." Fret muttered, avoiding the big otter's eyes. "Yes. My momma named me. And she's a mouse. In Redwall."

"A mouse as a mother? The last few times I asked, the children were woodlanders." Staring directly into Fret's eyes, he continued, "You are clearly not what I first expected to be."

What was that supposed to mean? "And what's your name anyways?" Fret demanded.

"I am Lord Lorcan Stalwart, Skipper of the Arnet Otterguard." He looked at the ferret's confused glare, then sighed. " I suppose you don't understand what I am saying, don't you, ver- Redwaller?"

Fret shrugged. "I don't care anyways. I need to find Abbot Martin before one of you otters decides I'm better off scrubbing dishes in some moldy kitchen."

"That's..." Lorcan sighed. "Fine. If you are truly a Redwaller, then you are under my protection for the time being. If you lied, though..." the Skipper frowned. "You won't be sleeping well for a few seasons. Understood?"

Fret nodded. How typical for somebeast to assume he was lying! Still, with this large otter at his side somebeast might think twice about throwing him in chains! Although they would probably think he was already a slave…

"Good. Here's a few things you have to know." Lorcan continue to talk as he walked towards the end of the corridor, gesturing Fret to follow him. "No talking to anybeast, no asking questions, no touching anything, no going in any other direction..."

"Lead the way then." Fret said with a grimace, as he padded after the Skipper's footpaws.

"So how's life in Redwall?" Lorcan asked. "I've read about it in a few books. Joseph The Bellmaker came from there. He saved Southsward from the Foxwolf, even before Triel came to be." He rambled on and on, even though the ferret was less and less inclined to listen.

"Redwall is fine." Fret snapped eventually. "The abbey is red, the bell is loud and ringing and the food is the only good part."

"Food, hmm? Everyone likes food." Catching himself from veering off topic, Lorcan decided to ask more personal questions. "Why do you dislike Redwall so? You can stay here if you want, but it isn't safe for vermin here..."

"It isn't safe for vermin anywhere." Fret growled. "Redwall's not much better. Mark my words, a dozen seasons from now and I'll be chained up next to the dishpan- up to my neck in grease and soap! It doesn't help that the Badgermum wants me to bathe daily- like that helps! And then there's Abbot Martin-" He proceeded to rant. And rant and rant. On and on and on... Ceaselessly.

"Calm down, ferret!" Lorcan shouted, earning him a few looks from a few servants, who then went on their daily businesses. "If you don't like Redwall, you would despise everything here. You are lucky to have you belong to yourself - even though I don't know if that should be the case." The otterlord said as he stared at Fret.

Fret's ears fell and his heart sunk. Oh no! Nononono! It all made sense now! This beast was being inquisitive to let his guard down. 'I don't know if that should be the case'. The ferret was gripped with fear, so much so that he couldn't even snap!

Have I struck a nerve? Lorcan thought as he saw the little ferret stop walking. "Do you have anything to say, Redwaller?"

Run! Thought Fret, but his form refused to move. Nononono! This couldn't be happening! H-had Abbot Martin planned this? His Nuncle too?

"Speak up, vermin!" Lorcan shouted. He seldom raised his voice, but this 'Fret' was grating on his nerves continuously. _Gates, I'm becoming Alfyn!_

Fret opened and closed his mouth. No words would leave him, try as he might to force them out.

He's just nervous... Lorcan quickly switched to a more nuanced tone. "Speak freely, Fret."

"I-it's j-u-er-we-yousee-I-e-I can f-f-fi- yeah."

"Speak slowly." Lorcan quickly suppressed his temper. It's like Thordan all over again…

"Y-y-you're gonna chain me." Fret whimpered, backing away from the otter.

"What? Chain you? Preposterous! I won't bind you to anyone - not without your Abbot's permission anyway." He paused to mull over his words, then put his paw up to his eyes. Footpaw-in-mouth syndrome strikes again…

Fret turned to flee, but tripped and fell pathetically to the floor. He knew it! Abbot Martin had sold him out- literally!

"There must have been a misunderstanding, Fret. I haven't even met your Abbot yet." He reached out his paw, hoping the ferret would take it. If not, well…

Fret brought his own paws over his eyes, and continued to cower on the floor.

"Get up. I do not want to drag you by the tail to find your Abbot." Lorcan said as he shook his head. "I'm sure he will not forsake you easily, with Redwallers placing so, so much importance on community."

Fret refused to budge, save for the ceaseless quivering of his form.

"Well, I should have just tried a more direct approach..." Lorcan sighed. Picking up the ferret as he does with a potted plant, Lorcan shouted at the nearest guard. "Have you seen a old spectacled mouse with brown fur?"

Oh no! More beasts! Were they going to take him to a dungeon? "I-i-it's fine! I- I can f-f-f-find him myself!

Seeing the ferret responding, and the guard shaking his head, Lorcan quickly put Fret down. "Are you sure that you know where he is? Castle Arnet is a big structure."

"I-I have no idea." Fret admitted. "B-b-but it's f-fine, I-I can look after myself!" He tripped, again.

"You need quite a bit of help, Redwaller." Lorcan sighed. "Do you need someone to guide you? I won't sell you to anyone. A lord's word cannot be broken, and I assure you that I am trustworthy."

"I-I could use some help." Fret admitted, pushing himself to his feetpaws.

Finally he accepts a bit of help. "Do you have friends back where you live? Woodlanders, vermin, whatever."

Fret shifted his gaze sullenly to the floor. "Not really. There are no other vermin in Redwall... and the others don't like me much."

"Oh..." Lorcan thought of one of the sayings from his books. "There is no greater joy than making friends, and no greater sorrow than losing them. You should try talking to beasts more."

"Everybeast I meet doesn't want to talk to me. Or talks rubbish. Or I don't want to talk to them..."

"This sounds bad... my brother prefers beating up other beasts in training, and I just lock myself up in a library. What do you do when you are free?"

"I..." Fret trailed off. What did he do?

"You don't understand, don't you? What can you do to make yourself happy?"

"Well I'd be happy to leave this place." Fret grumbled. "I thought the staring was bad at Redwall but here..."

"Yeah, yeah. Most beasts in Triel believe that woodlanders are inclined to order, while vermin like you head to chaos at the first opportunity. Of course, I don't know anything about it..."

"Humph. Chaotic slaves sounds like a recipe for disaster. Real smart this kingdom of yours."

Lorcan sighed. Yes, this system has had its critics, but for a vermin child to directly state his objections was strange indeed. "Our duty is to guide them. To make them be more orderly and civilised." Even he had to wonder if his words are true.

"The Abbot said it was exploitation." Fret said, crossing his paws. "I don't know what that means but he said it was wrong but that it wasn't his or our place to judge. Before I lost him anyways."

"Oh..." Lorcan mulled over his words for a moment. "He's not wrong."_ Change the subject, stupid otter. CHANGE THE SUBJECT! _"Your Abbot is a wise beast. What do you think of him?"

"I think he's a stupid old mouse who likes giving me all the hard questions and going on and on and on about all the great mice of history." Fret would normally not have vented such deep frustrations to a stranger, but he'd been having a rough day.

"Seems interesting." Lorcan said carelessly. "For me, anyways. Why can't you get along with children your age?"

"They just don't like me."

"There's got to be a reason for that." Lorcan said. "They see you as something different, do they?"

"I guess." Fret wasn't sure whether he was angry or sad now. He supposed he was a mixture of the two.

"I know that feeling." Lorcan confessed. "My brother is a warrior, my father is a warrior, and my grandfather was a warrior. Burying my snout into the nearest book I can didn't do me quite a lot of favours."

"Yeah." Fret agreed. "But you had a choice." He added, annoyed. Why did this otter care so much anyways? He was no different from any other Redwaller! Except that he was the opposite of most Redwallers…

"Choice?" Lorcan almost laughed when he heard that word. "My brother mastered the sword at the age of sixteen seasons, and my father did so when he was but fourteen. I'm twenty-two, and I'm still afraid of blood. No fighting for me." He paused for a moment, then continued to speak. "Never let your circumstances constrain you. Maybe you can do something your peers cannot accomplish."

_I scrub the dishes more and better than anybeast but that's not saying much. _Fret did not reply.

Please don't go back to the slavery issue. Please don't go back to the slavery issue. Lorcan continued to think while changing the subject once more. "Do you have anyone who cares about you by your side?"

My momma... but she's at Redwall... The only beast by my side is you... "No."

"Any parents who care about you?" Lorcan pressed. "You mentioned your mother before..."

"My momma. But she's at Redwall." Suddenly Fret stiffened, why was he spouting out his weaknesses? His vulnerabilities? Nononono! If this otter knew how helpless he truly was Fret would find himself in fetters before sundown! "Er- a-and my Nuncle."

_Lucky you..._ "What do you think of her?"

"I-I- I d-don't think about her."

"Oh..." That explains a lot. "What do you think of Triel then?"

"I-I- I love it!" What else was he supposed to say? He needed to find a way past this otter... where was Abbot Martin for Martin's sake?

"Why?" Lorcan cocked his head towards the ferret. "When most vermin are asked, they don't really like it here. Probably because of the-" The Skipper managed to shut his mouth at exactly the right time.

It was a little late anyways. And the fact that he was avoiding the subject of slavery was proof enough for Fret that this Skipper's intentions were foul! He was clearly trying to get his guard down! "B-b-because I- er- it'smyfirsttimeleavingRedwall!" It wasn't technically a lie.

Lorcan almost sighed with relief, but seeing that the ferret was still there, he gave no sign of his emotions. "What do you think of me? I'm sure you're a bit intimidated, but please speak freely."

"Y-you're big." And scary. "A-an-and eloquent." And kitnapping me!

"You seem afraid, Fret." Lorcan said as softly as a giant otter can.

I'm always afraid! "I-I'm not!" His eyes darted from side to side, searching for escape routes.

"Don't run away from the truth, ferret. Truths are made to be accepted," the otterlord recited.

"I-I'm not running." He wanted to, and was trying to think of how to.

Now you're definitely running. "Answer me honestly. What do you want to do? I see you don't like being locked up in some old building for the rest of your life."

"I-I -er-" There was no escape route! His shoulders and ears slumped in defeat. "I don't know."

"Well, I know." Lorcan smiled as he continued to walk, eventually stopping at a door. "If I can give up my long list of duties, I want to stay here for the rest of my life." The otterlord opened the door, revealing quite a few bookcases filled to the brim. _That should keep the ferret busy. _"Welcome to my personal archives, Fret."

Personal archives? Nonononono! This was definitely a trap! "I-it looks very nice." The ferret squeaked. He swallowed audibly. "B-but what about Ab-b-b-bbbot Martin?"

"Thank you, Fret. I'll ask a servant to fetch him here. In the meantime, do you want some refreshments?" Provided you don't spill them all over my books, of course.

Fret's stomach growled before he could say no. "I- er- yes. I guess." He'd have to spill it over his shoulder, this otter was no doubt trying to put him to sleep with some sort of potion!

"A-although... maybe I should just er- go to the Abbot instead?" I don't want to summon the old mouse... he'll put me on dish duty or something!

"Well, I don't know where he is, so we should be a tidbit more patient." Lorcan said as he sat down on a couch.

Fret remained standing. Unsure of what to do. If he tried to run he'd be caught. Either by a guard or by the no-doubt-faster-than-him otter.

"Do you want a book or something? I had some that I collected as a child." Reading with vermin? Alfyn would consider me wrong in the head more than ever before. "You can read, can you?"

"Of course I can read!" Fret snapped immediately. I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that…

"Good." That was fast. "What do you normally read? Stories?"

"Er- I don't normally read..."

"Oh..." Lorcan smiled sadly. He's just like Alfyn... "Would you like a recommendation or two?"

_Why can't I just leave?_ "Sure."

After commanding a servant to summon the abbot here, Lorcan picked up a few books from the nearest bookcase. "This is _The Eight Travellers_, that is _The Legend of the Falcon_, and that over there is _The Heart of Light_. I'll go get some more books. Please stay here."

Now was his chance to escape! Fret spun round, stepped on a misplaced scroll and fell on his rump with a dull thump.

Lorcan turned his head towards the fallen ferret with a confused glare.

"I-I- was j-just sitting down." Fret explained, rubbing his sore behind.

"You're just like Alfyn," sighed Lorcan. "Always on the move, and unable to look at the pages of a good book for more than five minutes."

"You haven't given me a book yet." Fret pointed out. "And who's Alfyn anyways?" And why can't Abbot Martin hurry up and save me! Unless he's the one who arranged all this…

"My brother. A warrior. Really big sword, even bigger shield. Hates vermin. You wouldn't like him." I should probably refrain from revealing too much... "And here we have_ Farstrider_, _The Bellmaker_, _The Spear of the Night_... Take your pick, or get something for yourself."

"Funny, I wouldn't like a beast just like me." Fret's claws tapped over the offered books until he closed them over _The Spear of the Night_. "What's this one about?" *Perhaps if he could keep the big otter distracted, he'd be able to make some sort of escape. Or find a way out of this predicament.

"Oh! That one's about an old legend from Dravania or Otharn. Too old to tell. It's about the eyes of an ancient lizard and the calamity they brought to the world, with only a special spear having the power to destroy them." Lorcan smiled. "Really good stuff."

Fret, still standing, flicked through the book in search of any pictures. He found none. So he flicked back to the beginning. Yet he was not really reading. "So you're a Skipper right? What is it you do?"

"Well, I'm in charge of discipline in the city of Arnet. My otters catch beasts who steal and murder and throw them to the king. Alfyn usually does most of my duties, which is why I'm here and he's not." Lorcan smiled. "Some say I'm slacking off. I suppose they're right."

"Hmmmmm..." Fret trailed off, failing to fake interest.

"We don't get much picture books here," said Lorcan. "It must be very boring for you."

"No it's fine. I don't mind reading it's just..." I'm distracted by the fear of a dozen guards locking me up and parrading me through the castle in chains "I er- d-don't have anywhere to sit."

"Here. I'll give you a chair." Lorcan walked to find one for the ferret._ Yes. Just like Alfyn._

Fret turned, book in paw, slipped on the same scroll and fell on his rump with a dull thud.

Lorcan returned to see Fret lying down back-first on the ground. What will Avelyn say about this... "Need a cup of tea or something?"

Fret's ears fell and his stomach sunk. "Yes..." What did it matter that he was going to be enslaved? He was miserable anyways! Panicking wouldn't help... Not when escape was impossible. Cursed scroll!

"Alright." Lorcan poured a cup of tea for the ferret. "Do you add sugar in Redwall? Thordan said that they don't in Parma - just checking for good measure."

"They add sugar... lots of sugar..." If he was going to spend his life as a slave, he might as well spend his last moments of freedom enjoying something sweet.

"Oh..." Lorcan started adding sugar to the cup. "Say 'when' when it's enough."

"When?"

Lorcan barely added enough sugar when the ferret spoke. "Are you sure that one lump of sugar is enough?"

"Just give me three." After a pause he added. "Please."

"Three, hmm?" You're better than some beasts. Alfyn makes his tea a sugary mush. He took two more lumps of sugar and dropped them into the filled cup.

"Thanks." Said Fret, as he was given the cup.

"No problem. Now we wait for your Abbot."

"Y-yeah." You mean your guardbeasts... Or was he only summoning the Abbot to get the old mouse's permission to bind him to somebeast?

"Have you decided on a book yet?" asked Lorcan. This is certainly taking longer than expected.

"I'll just read this spear one." Fret said glumly, not even bothering to rise from the floor.

Lorcan watched impassively as the ferret turned the first pages of the book. "This one's doesn't really have pictures."

"Neither do our books. Abbot Martin doesn't know how to draw so well and Recorder Montague is worse." The ferret replied impassively, already enthralled by the vivid descriptions of a landscape he could see clear as day in his mind's eye.

More pages were turned, while Lorcan thought of his experience with the book. The lizard should appear now…

Eight pages in and this was already the most frightening read of his lifetime. "W-what d-did the lizard do to them?"

"It flung them around a bit. There's this thing about the 'Power of Hate', so it's quite understandable."

"S-so the lizard's m-magical?"

"Yes." To be fair, Lorcan did not believe in any such magic - it just makes the tales go 'round.

"But Abbot Martin said that all seers were fakes."

"They are," said Lorcan Stalwart. "But thinking that everything's real helps you enter the world of the book easier."

"Right." Fret mulled this over skeptically before shrugging and turning the page.

"Are you really sure you don't need another book?" asked Lorcan.

"Errr-what else do you have?"

"I don't think there are lots of children's books for you."

Fret frowned. "I don't need a children's book." He puffed his chest out with pride. "My momma says I'm very mature for my age."

"We have quite a lot of history books here." Lorcan said as he smiled. He had used quite a bit of time collecting them.

History... my old enemy... thought Fret.

"We have a few books about other places too."

Geography... my other nemesis…

"Take your pick, Fret."

Fret stood up, tea in one paw, and placed the spear story on one of the less-stuffed bookshelves (this required a good deal of his muscle power- for even the less-stuffed ones were filled to the brim). "Hmmm..."

"Found anything yet, Redwaller?"

"No."

"Oh..." A vermin with high literary standards? Interesting…

"I don't know... " He picked up a book before growling in frustration. "This isn't even written correctly!"

"What? How?" He picked up the book. "I spent a lot on this!"

"All the letters are jumbled up! It's like some dibbun wrote it."

"What's a dibbun?" The otterlord stood up to his full height. I don't think he likes my book…

"A dibbun is a- a whatsit- toddler!"

Lorcan sighed. "You have no idea of what makes a book good, vermin. Do you require a lesson?"

"But look at that!" Fret insisted, pointing at an eight syllable word he had no way of knowing the meaning of. "This is gibberish!"

"GIBBERISH?" Lorcan shouted, causing Fret to take a step back.

Now you went and did it "W-well l-lookat how it's written."

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"It d-doesn't make sense. Ab-b-bot Martin always said that you should use simple words whenever p-p-possible so everybeast- even a mole- can understand."

That explains a lot. "But sometimes, some concepts are so alien to laybeasts that new words have to be used. These words usually take form from Oldspeak, so they're really long."

"Well this oldbeast sure likes to complicate everything." Fret returned the book (most likely written entirely in Oldspeak judging from it's age) to it's place.

"I suppose he does."

"Hmmm..." Fret continued to tap at the scrolls in thought, idly sipping at the tea as he did so. He was so busy reading the titles that he forgot entirely that Lorcan was kitnapping him!

"Found something you like?"

"No."

"Who taught you to read?"

"Abbot Martin. And my momma. Mostly my momma. All the Abbot did was shout."

"You and your mother seem close," said Lorcan. He never quite knew his own mother, her having died when he was young. "Does she treat you well?"

"Yes."Better than anybeast ever has.

"It's nice to have family care about you..." Lorcan sighed. "Do you have any siblings?"

Fret frowned. "Did you already ask that? Well the answer's no anyways."

I must have forgot many of my previous questions... "Have you tried to make friends before?"

"You definetly asked that before." Fret growled, his paw tightening around the teacup. "And I told you nobeast likes me."

Yep. I'm slipping back... To be fair, friendship was not an old concept for Lorcan, having been shy and secretive since birth. He was rather knowledgeable compared to most lords, yes, but his lack of martial ability earned many sneers from proud mouths.

Just then the door opened, a guard entered, followed swiftly by a small, bespectacled mouse.

Lorcan almost jumped from his seat when he saw a mouse come in. Upon a second glance, this one doesn't seem to be any noble he had seen before. "You must be the Abbot Fret told me about. Lord Lorcan Stalwart, Skipper of the Arnet Otterguard at your service."

The old mouse's eyes darted to Fret, who spun around to face the Abbot. The ferret had expected Martin to be furious- he'd gotten himself lost and then had the gall to summon him! To his surprise, his teacher looked relieved.

"W-why thank you Mister Lorcan." The Abbot said, nodding. "Goodness me Fret, I was beginning to get worried."

"I was worried too!" The ferret admitted before he could stop himself. "I thought somebeast w-w-was g-gonna bind me or something." He winced. Why had he said that? Wasn't the Abbot in on the plot?"

Lorcan looked from mouse to ferret, and then from ferret to mouse. He was confused.

The old Abbot smiled sympathetically. "Well, it's quite alright to be afraid. We are in a foreign kingdom with er- rather strong views on er- certain subject matters. It's a good thing the Skipper found you when he did!" The mouse beckoned for Fret to join him, and the ferret did so, gently placing his empty tea cup upon a desk. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. I-I was quite a bit worried to tell you the truth."

He was the one doing most of the scaring... Fret thought.

"Thank you for raising Fret right, Abbot." Lorcan nodded as he continued, "The world will be a much better place if there were more vermin like him." _One can only imagine a world like that..._

_Vermin…_

"He behaved well, I take it?" The Abbot took Fret's paw in his, partially out of fondness- but also because he did not want to think about what Constance would do to him if he lost her son... again…

"Yes." Lorcan smiled. "Better than my brother when he was young, actually."

Fret's chest did the smallest of pride-puffs. His day was suddenly taking a much brighter turn!

"Thank you again Skipper. We really do have to go though. We have a ship to catch you see, and I cannot leave the others unattended for long."

"You're welcome, Father Abbot. I would very much like for you to return."

The old mouse beamed. Fret has truly outdone himself- most creatures he's left alone with dream of our retreating backs! "Well, I suppose we didn't see much of Arnet. Perhaps a guided tour might be better next time?"

"I will be glad to help you. Farewell, you two."

"Bye!" Fret called cheerily, as he followed Abbot Martin out the door.

Ah, the energy of youth. Lorcan sighed as he took a sip from his cup. A reread of The Eight Travellers sounds tempting... I should finish it before Alfyn returns.

"So Fret..." Abbot Martin wiped at his spectacles. "Did you have fun?"

After a short pause, wherein the ferret remembered the now-embarassing fear he had had of getting enslaved and the incredible intimdation tactics of Lorcan the Skipper... he replied. "Yes."

_Well... not really..._


End file.
